LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 2
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el segundo episodio de estas crónicas. La primera aventura de Piecito le condujo hasta el Gran Valle, ahora la aventura continua cuando el equipo Avatar regresa al valle para visitar a Piecito, Cera, Patito, Petrie y Púas y juntos emprenden un nuevo viaje, fuera del magnifico Gran Valle. El inolvidable punto de partida de sus aventuras: Aventuras En El Gran Valle.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 2: AVENTURAS EN EL GRAN VALLE.

La escena comienza en el espacio profundo, dónde se va alejando a través de las estrellas hasta mostrar una galaxia. Se observa pasar un cometa cerca del sol, un campo de asteroides con colisiones, unos meteoritos en llamas chocando contra la luna y otros pasando muy cerca de ese planeta: la Tierra. Ahora la vista es en la superficie del planeta.

Narrador (Aang): Hace muchos eones, cuando el mundo era joven, millones de años antes de que aparecieran los primeros seres humanos, fue la época de los grandes reptiles: los dinosaurios. Estas enormes criaturas dominaron la Tierra durante miles de siglos.

La escena cambia a un profundo bosque donde un pequeño reptil planeador echa el vuelo mientras alza el cuello un Cuellilargo (Brachiosaurus), sigue mostrando más Cuellilargos (manada de Apatosaurus) y al lado 2 Nadadores (Saurolophus).

Narrador (Aang): Algunos comían plantas, mientras que otros, los temibles Dentiagudos, cazaban a los demás dinosaurios.

Aparecen en una pradera una manada de Trescuernos (Triceratops), un extraño Cuellilargo bípedo (Plateosaurus), un Coladepúas (Stegosaurus) y un Colademazo (Ankylosaurus). Después aparece en un bosque un Dentiagudo rugiendo (Tyrannosaurus Rex).

Narrador (Aang): Pero los comedores de hojas encontraron un refugio contra los depredadores en un sitio muy especial, el Gran Valle.

Se observa el Gran Valle desde las montañas que lo rodean. Entonces, en un manantial diminuto, cerca de los límites del valle, parece estar todo tranquilo hasta que un extraño campo de luz esférico aparece de la nada y desaparece muy rápido. Cuando se fue la luz, había dejado algo en el lugar donde apareció: no hay duda de que es el mismo portal que llevó al equipo Avatar por primera vez al mundo prehistórico. El equipo Avatar ha vuelto al valle, tal como prometieron.

Sokka: Nunca llegare a acostumbrarme a este medio de transporte.

Toph: Pues ya somos 2, esto es peor que los submarinos (se tapa la boca para no vomitar).

Aang: ¡Pues alegrad esas caras porque hemos vuelto!

Zuko: Y en el sitio correcto, estamos en el Gran Valle.

Suki: Es igual de precioso que la primera vez que lo vimos.

Katara: Qué sorpresa se van a llevar Piecito y los demás cuando nos vean. ¡Venga, vamos a buscarles!

El grupo entero corre hacia las llanuras del valle para buscar a sus viejos amigos.

Narrador (Aang): Un lugar donde los amigos: Piecito el Cuellilargo, Cera la Trescuernos, Patito la Nadadora, Petrie el Volador y Púas el Coladepúas, crecían y jugaban juntos bajo la atenta vigilancia de sus familias.

La escena cambia a Piecito tranquilo, Cera embistiendo un cocotero y haciendo caer algunos cocos, Patito nadando y saliendo a una roca, Petrie enganchándose a un árbol bocabajo y a Púas pastando y después a los 5 jugando mientras les observan sus padres.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Nuestro Gran Valle-Peaceful Valley-Título original).

(¿Dónde estáis muchachos?, aquí, aquí, ¿Qué hacemos hoy?, no sé)

(¿Queréis jugar conmigo?, bueno, sí sí, aquí estoy)

(Cada nube en el cielo que veo pasar, me recuerda que la fantasía puede ser realidad, sí sí sí sí sí, ¡Venga!)

(¡Vamos, vamos a jugar, qué contentos estamos de disfrutar en nuestro valle, poder correr y pasarlo bien!)

En medio de la escena del estribillo, Aang y su grupo aparecen y observan contentos a los pequeños dinosaurios. El abuelo de Piecito nota su presencia y los recibe amablemente. Aang le susurra algo al oído y este asiente antes de llamar a Piecito mientras el equipo Avatar se oculta tras los arbustos.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito, Piecito, ya es hora de volver!

Piecito: Es mi abuelo, tengo que irme, luego nos vemos.

Petrie: Hasta luego Piecito.

Cera: Adiós, hasta luego.

Patito: Adiós.

(¡Vamos, vamos a jugar, que contentos estamos de disfrutar en nuestro valle, poder correr y pasarlo bien!)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Piecito se reúne con su abuelo.

Piecito: Hola abuelo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Hola Piecito, vamos a desayunar.

Piecito: Estupendo, tengo mucha hambre.

Abuelo de Piecito: Bien porque después hay una sorpresa.

Piecito: Un desayuno con sorpresa, eso sí que es empezar bien el día.

Narrador (Aang): Naturalmente, aunque el Gran Valle seguía siendo un lugar maravilloso, seguía teniendo sus peligros.

Mientras se ve a Piecito marchando con su abuelo a su casa, justo detrás, en unos arbustos detrás de un tronco caído, apareció un extraño dinosaurio bípedo de cuello largo con brazos delgados y boca sin dientes, con aspecto de ser corredor (Struthiomimus).

Ozzy: Hum, me gusta mucho este sitio, sí este sitio me gusta una barbaridad. ¿A ti no, Strut?, (Oye ramoneos) ¿Strut, qué haces ahí?

Strut comiendo plantas: ¿Qué pasa?, estoy comiendo.

Ozzy: ¡Escupe esa porquería, venga, escúpela! (Agarra el cuello de su hermano).

Strut: Pero Ozzy, tengo hambre.

Ozzy golpeando la boca de Strut: ¡He dicho que la escupas, especie de rumiante! Ningún hermano mío se va a ver obligado a comer hierba, mientras yo esté presente.

Strut: (Suspira), ¿entonces que vamos a comer Ozzy?

Ozzy: Huevos hermanito, huevos. El valle está lleno de ellos, está lleno de bonitos, sabrosos y jugosos, huevos.

La escena cambia al hogar de los Cuellilargos, donde el abuelo Cuellilargo empuja un árbol para acercarle una hoja de estrella a Piecito.

Abuelo de Piecito: Adelante, cógela Piecito, la última hoja de estrella es para ti.

Piecito comiendo: Es un truco muy bueno.

Abuelo de Piecito: No Piecito, no se trata de un truco, todos los Cuellilargos podemos hacerlo.

Piecito: ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues voy a intentarlo!

Piecito se dirige a una pequeña palmera e intenta doblarla con sus patas, pero le cuesta mucho bajarla, incluso lo intenta subiéndose encima.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ten cuidado Piecito.

Pero la palmera venció a Piecito, mandándolo rodando hasta la chimenea de un mini volcán que junto a otros empezaban a hacer erupción, por suerte su abuelo le cogió antes de quemarse la cola.

Piecito: Aún soy demasiado pequeño, ¿verdad abuelo?

Abuelo de Piecito: (Le deja en el suelo) sí, todavía eres muy joven, pero descuida ya aprenderás a hacerlo.

Piecito enojado: No me gusta ser pequeño.

Abuelo de Piecito: Jeje, no te preocupes, te harás mayor mucho antes de lo que crees, y a propósito todavía queda la sorpresa.

Piecito: Es verdad, ¿qué es, me gustará?

Abuelo de Piecito: Estoy más que seguro de que te encantará.

Aang: ¡Piecito, aquí!

Piecito miró en todas partes buscando de dónde provenía esa voz tan familiar. Entonces rápidamente de un árbol, salió algo que se posó en una roca, que no era nadie más que su amigo Aang.

Aang: ¡Sorpresa!

Piecito sorprendido: ¿Ese es, es posible?, ¡Sí, lo es, no me lo puedo creer, es Aang, ha vuelto al valle!

Aang: ¡Hola Piecito, vamos, aún te espera lo mejor, sígueme!

Piecito: Abuelo, ¿puedo irme a jugar?

Abuelo de Piecito: Que te diviertas.

Piecito: Gracias, y también por la sorpresa.

Abuelo de Piecito viéndolo irse: El Gran Valle es un sitio maravilloso para nuestros pequeños.

Piecito sigue a Aang, a quien pronto pierde de vista, pero se encuentra con sus amigos Cera, Púas, Patito y Petrie que estaban cerca.

Piecito: Chicos, ¿a qué no adivináis a quien he visto?

Cera: No, ¿a quién?

Para su sorpresa, de los arbustos no solo apareció de nuevo Aang saltando, también el resto del equipo Avatar, que se abalanzó sobre todo el grupo a abrazarlos.

Cera: ¡Eh, fijaos, han vuelto!

Patito: ¡Son nuestros amigos especiales!

Petrie: ¡Ellos volver del futuro!

Piecito abrazando a Aang: ¡Os hemos echado mucho de menos!

Aang: ¡Y nosotros también a vosotros!

Patito: ¡Venga, vamos a jugar al escondite!

Sokka: Vale, ¿quién la liga?

Patito: Yo no.

Cera: Yo tampoco.

Toph: Ni yo.

Suki: Entonces la liga Púas.

Todos marcharon alegres por el reencuentro a jugar por el valle. Mientras en otra parte no muy lejos de allí, los Devoradores de Huevos estaban de caza, con Ozzy olfateando el aire.

Strut: ¿Hueles algo Ozzy?

Ozzy: Sí, el desayuno. (Olfatea el aire), sígueme.

Justo en frente había un nido con al menos 6 huevos, uno de los cuales fue tomado por el ladronzuelo.

Ozzy: Oh, que rico (relamiéndose).

Pero antes de que pudiera pegarle un bocado, una piedra le cayó en toda la cabeza, atontándolo y dejando caer el huevo de vuelta al nido, mientras que Ozzy lo único que mordió fue la misma piedra que le cayó encima.

Ozzy: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Tiró la piedra, pero no fue el único al que le cayó una en la cabeza.

Strut: ¿Ozzy, has conseguido un (le cae una piedra en la cabeza), huevo? Oh, (se desmalla).

Tras bajarse el chichón, Ozzy se disponía a coger otro huevo, pero se retiró antes de que le viera la madre, que volvía muy disgustada al nido, pero no fue a él a quien se dirigió.

Madre Maiasaura: ¡Eh jovencitos, dejad de tirar piedras desde ahí!

Piecito: ¿Eh?

Los chicos estaban jugando a tirar piedras en una colina alta, sin ver hacia donde estaban lanzando.

Madre Maiasaura: ¡Tengo mi nido justo ahí!

Piecito: Lo siento.

Cera: Bueno, la verdad es que era un juego muy aburrido.

Patito: Sí sí sí, muy aburrido.

Petrie: Oh, aburrido.

Entonces se oyó algunos ruidos de estómago.

Piecito: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Aang: Oops, creo que he sido yo (se abraza la tripa), acabó de acordarme de que no hemos desayunado todavía.

Katara: Por suerte esta vez estamos preparados. Enseguida volvemos.

Piecito: ¡Esperad!, ahora que caigo, ¿cómo lo habéis hecho para volver justo aquí en el valle?

Cera: Es verdad, ¿cómo, ya sabéis viajar en el tiempo?

Zuko: Jejeje, no exactamente.

Sokka: Veréis, cuando volvimos a nuestro tiempo, recogimos la piedra que nos trajo aquí la primera vez y nos la llevamos a nuestro hogar. Allí descubrimos como podíamos manipularla para poder volver al Gran Valle cada vez que estuviéramos todos reunidos.

Mientras Sokka les explica, se ve una escena flashback de cuando el portal les devolvió a la cueva secreta del Templo del Aire del Norte, en el final del episodio anterior. El grupo cogió la piedra con cuidado y la metieron en una bolsa antes de salir de la cueva y reunirse con Appa y Momo. Luego se ve cómo llegaron a Ciudad República (que estaba empezando a ser construida) volando y guardaron la piedra en un escondite secreto. Por último, la vuelven a sacar y la tocan todos a la vez abriendo el portal de nuevo como la otra vez.

Suki: De modo qué ahora ya podemos ir y venir nosotros mismos.

Patito: ¡Qué bien, eso significa que podréis venir a visitarnos y estar con nosotros todo el tiempo que os guste, sí sí sí!

Toph: Pero parece que a Chico Boomerang se le olvido coger provisiones de nuevo.

Sokka: ¡Eh, yo no sabía que Aang no había desayunado todavía!

Aang: Tranquilos chicos, el Gran Valle está lleno de árboles frutales. Seguro que encontramos algo para comer.

Katara: Enseguida volvemos.

Todo el grupo de Aang se marchó a buscar árboles frutales, dejando a los pequeños dinosaurios con la tarea de pensar un juego para cuando volvieran.

Piecito: ¿Qué queréis que hagamos, hasta que ellos vuelvan?

Púas: (Hizo con sus patas delanteras un signo de duda).

Patito: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, podemos ir a las hierbas altas a jugar allí al ataque del Dentiagudo, (imita a un Dentiagudo).

Todos menos Cera: Jajajajajaja.

Cera: Nada de eso, no me apetece volver a hacer de Dentiagudo.

Petrie: ¿Hum?, que Púas hacer de Dentiagudo.

Patito: Sí sí sí sí, Púas.

Petrie sobre la cabeza de Púas: ¿De acuerdo Púas?, anda.

Patito: Por favor.

Púas: (Asiente con la cabeza).

Petrie: ¿Veis?, no importarle.

Patito: Ah, bien.

Cera: De acuerdo, entonces en marcha.

Patito: Sí sí sí sí, vamos a las hierbas altas.

Todos se bajan de la colina rumbo a las hierbas altas, pero de inmediato les detuvo Piecito.

Piecito: ¡Esperad, esperad chicos!

Cera: ¿Eh?

Piecito: Las hierbas altas están justo al otro lado de las ciénagas.

Cera: ¿Y qué?

Piecito: Pues, que mis abuelos me dijeron que jamás cruzara las ciénagas si no iba con ellos, además, Aang y los demás no saben adónde vamos y sería mejor ir con ellos.

Petrie: ¿Y saber porque?, porque ciénagas ser peligrosas (hace como si se hundiera).

Patito: Ya lo creo que lo son, sí sí sí sí.

Cera: Bah, sois unos cobardicas. Yo soy capaz de cruzar las ciénagas con los ojos cerrados.

Petrie: ¿Con los ojos cerrados?

Patito: ¿Cruzarlas sin ver por donde se pisa?

Petrie: ¿Cómo Toph?

Púas: (Se tapa los ojos de miedo).

Petrie: Eh, eso parecer divertido, mí probarlo.

Petrie cerró los ojos y camino sin saber que iba a chocar con Púas, para cuando abrieron los ojos, ambos se asustaron.

Cera: ¿Eh, venís o no, miedicas?

Ante esa respuesta, Petrie, Patito y Púas siguieron a Cera, pero Piecito no estaba seguro.

Patito: Piecito, ¿vienes con nosotros?

Piecito: Bueno, pues, sí voy.

Patito: ¡Bien!

Los 5 niños se marcharon ansiosos al lugar acordado, sin saber que antes tenían que atravesar una zona que conocía la muerte: las ciénagas.

Piecito: Las ciénagas, ¿cómo vamos a cruzarlas?

Patito metiendo un pie en el agua viscosa: Ah, yo no puedo nadar en esto, ah no, no no no no.

Petrie: Petrie pasarlas volando.

Patito: (Risas), Petrie nosotros no tenemos alas, no no no no, no podemos volar. (Tras ver a Petrie bajar deprimido) pobre Petrie.

Cera: Mi padre salta de roca en roca.

Piecito: Si, pero las patas de tu padre son más largas que las nuestras.

Cera: Vaya cosa, yo también puedo hacerlo, mirad.

Cera retrocedió para coger carrerilla y luego corrió y salto a la roca más cercana. Después del salto, la escena cambia a un pequeño claro donde el equipo Avatar está cogiendo frutas y llevándolas a un montón en el centro.

Sokka: Había olvidado lo deliciosas que están las frutas de este tiempo. Si es que me encantan.

Toph: Ahora empiezo a alegrarme de que Pies Inquietos insistiera mucho en ir al valle nada más despertarse.

Aang: Bueno, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Piecito y los demás.

Katara: ¿Sabéis chicos?, aún hay una cosa que no entiendo. Cuando volvimos a casa tras encontrar el Gran Valle, juraría que el tiempo en nuestro mundo era el mismo momento en el que nos fuimos.

Suki: Tienes razón, cuando viajamos a este mundo era por la tarde y estuvimos varios días, y cuando volvimos al templo, aún estaba el sol en el mismo sitio.

Zuko: Y Appa y Momo no parecían haber pasado mucho tiempo allí. Es posible que cuando estamos en este tiempo, el transcurso del tiempo en el nuestro se detiene, hasta que volvemos.

Sokka: Pero eso es muy disparatado, ¿cómo sabemos si es verdad?

Toph: Fácil, antes todo esto también nos parecía imposible y mirad ahora.

Aang: Tienes razón Toph, además yo lo prefiero así. Así cuando volvemos a casa, qué mejor momento para volver cuando no pasa nada.

Katara: Sí tiene su punto. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora los críos.

Zuko: Deben de estar aburriéndose por esperarnos. Espero que no se metan en problemas.

Sokka: Venga, ¿por qué iban a meterse esos en problemas?

Pero Sokka estaba equivocado, pues la escena vuelve cuando Cera termina su salto, aterrizando por poco en la roca.

Cera: ¿Lo veis?

Al instante, Cera cae a la ciénaga.

Piecito: ¡Cera, aguanta!

Petrie: ¡Esperar Petrie!

Patito saltó a la misma roca y agarró a Cera por el cuerno.

Patito: ¡Ya te tengo Cera!

Piecito salta también a la roca al ver que Patito no puede sola.

Piecito: ¡Aguantad!

Patito: ¡Piecito!

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Piecito empieza a ser arrastrado también al agua.

Petrie: ¡Eso es Piecito, tira, tira! ¡Oh, madre mía, ¿mí que poder hacer, avisar mayores?, no, eso ser peor, no dejarnos venir aquí!

Patito: ¡Ayúdanos, Púas!

Petrie: ¡Eso es Púas, ayúdales, esperar mí ayudarte a ti, sí mí también te ayudo!

También Púas se puso en la roca y cogió a Piecito por la cola, y Petrie la suya con las patas, pero a pesar de sus fuerzas unidas, todos acabaron cayendo al charco, y no podían hacer otra cosa salvo pedir ayuda mientras se hundían. Una llamada que por suerte escucharon sus familias.

Todos: ¡Socorro!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera!

Madre de Petrie: ¡Petrie!

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Patito, Púas!

Abuelo y abuela de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Mientras en la roca donde estuvieron antes, el grupo Avatar había vuelto.

Aang: ¿Pero a dónde se han ido ellos?

Toph: Creí qué nos estarían esperando aquí.

Sokka: Shh, ¡escuchad! Son gritos, y muy familiares.

Zuko: ¡Son ellos, parece que están en apuros!

Suki: ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos, deprisa!

Mientras los humanos corrían hacia la ciénaga, los chicos seguían intentando seguir a flote.

Piecito: ¡No os rindáis tan fácilmente, podemos conseguirlo!

Patito: ¡Piecito!

Entonces Piecito y los demás se hundieron, pero la ayuda llegó justo a tiempo, ya que una cola enorme (el abuelo de Piecito) los saco a todos de la ciénaga y los dejó en tierra.

Todos: (Tosen).

Piecito: Lo hemos conseguido, oh oh.

Sus familias no estaban de buen humor, sino disgustados. Para cuando llegó el equipo Avatar, ya era demasiado tarde para actuar y de inmediato se quedaron decepcionados y arrepentidos por la actitud de sus amigos. Mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte y los habitantes del valle volvían a sus territorios para dormir, había alguien que no quería descansar.

Ozzy: Ah, ya se están retirando a descansar. Enseguida podremos acercarnos a sus nidos para quitarles sus huevos.

Strut: A mí tampoco me importaría descansar un rato, estoy agotado. (Recibe una patada en la cabeza) ouch.

Ozzy: ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?

Strut: Pero Ozzy, estoy cansado y tengo mucha hambre. ¿Me dejas que de momento me tome un pequeño tentempié de hierbas (relamiéndose)?

Ozzy: ¡No, ¿no comprendes que estoy intentando que abandones esa costumbre tan fea?! De ahora en adelante solo quiero que pienses en una clase de alimento: los huevos.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Huevos-Eggs-Título original)

(Cuando me despierto desayuno, huevos, y después de los huevos quiero que me pongan más huevos)

(Aunque me gustan las cosas sencillas soy muy exigente con mis comidas, huevos)

Strut: Disculpa Ozzy, yo…

(Y si me quedo con hambre después de comer, pediré, rogaré, te besaré, ¡todo por una ración, de huevos!)

Strut: Oye Ozzy, estoy hambriento y no puedo esperar. Aquí hay una hojita y me la quiero zampar, ¿qué te parece?, jeje. ¿La puedo paladear?

Ozzy: ¡Strut, cretino comilón, ni un montón de hierba podría saber mejor…!

(Que un buen huevo. Has de olerlo, has de sentirlo y romperlo, como si fuera un manjar has de comerlo)

Strut: Oye tengo hambre, estoy débil, no hay nada en mi estomaguito y el musgo de ese árbol, me abre el apetito.

(Su forma redonda, su color vivo, es el complemento de todo aperitivo, ah, es el éxtasis)

Strut: Ozzy ¿Por qué no me dejas comer una hojita?

Ozzy: ¡Ya estoy harto de que seas tan quejica!

Strut: ¿Ni siquiera morder este árbol de aquí?

Ozzy: ¡¿Por qué no te pareces un poco más a mí?!

(¡Especie de rumiante, come hojas ambulante, catador de hierbas y de plantas purgantes, vulgar tragaldabas que no sabes lo que tragas, comedor de porquería!, hay que tomar 3 huevos al día)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros)

Ozzy: Esta noche los tendremos (relamiéndose).

Ambos bajaron de la colina rocosa y se adentraron a oscuras en la pradera, pasando cerca de donde estaba Piecito hablando con sus abuelos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito, nos ponemos así porque tu abuela y yo no queremos perderte.

Abuela de Piecito: Tú eres todo lo que tenemos.

Piecito: Es tan difícil ser pequeño.

Abuela de Piecito: Jaja, crecerás antes de lo que crees. Ten paciencia, disfruta de tu juventud mientras dure.

Abuelo de Piecito: Y sobre todo no te alejes de la manada.

Piecito: Que rollo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Nos sentimos seguros aquí en el Gran Valle, la Gran Pared nos protege de los Dentiagudos y de los demás peligros del Misterioso Más Allá, pero también hay muchos peligros dentro de este valle, Piecito. De modo que debes tener cuidado siempre.

Piecito: Pero si ya lo tengo, además Aang y los suyos nos protegen y cuidan de mí y mis amigos, con ellos estamos a salvo y ya lo sabéis. Nos ayudaron a llegar al Gran Valle y siempre estuvieron a nuestro lado.

Abuela de Piecito: Y lo sabemos Piecito. Ya sabemos que estarás a salvo mientras estés con ellos, pero tu abuelo y yo nos referimos a cuando no están contigo, es entonces cuando nos preocupamos por ti.

Abuelo de Piecito: Y es cuando más cuidado debes tener.

Piecito: Pero mis amigos…

Abuela de Piecito: Ha dormir, es hora de acostarse. El Gran Círculo ya ha desaparecido del cielo.

Piecito: Pero si no tengo sueño.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ha dormir, Piecito.

Piecito: Pero si no tengo, (bosteza), no tengo… tengo sed.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tu abuela te dará un poco de agua.

Su abuela le pone una hoja con agua delante, pero a Piecito le vence el sueño.

Abuelo de Piecito: Buenas noches.

Piecito: Buenas noches abuelo, buenas noches abuela.

Abuela de Piecito: Buenas noches pequeño mío. No te preocupes, le contaremos a tus amigos lo que hemos hablado.

Piecito: Muchas gracias.

Mientras Piecito se dormía, sus abuelos le dejaron tranquilo, mientras ellos fueron a un claro a hablar con Aang y Katara. Tras un tiempo que transcurrió la noche, algo se acercaba a Piecito entre unas hierbas mientras dormía.

Cera hablando bajo: Piecito, Piecito despierta.

Piecito: ¿Eh, Cera, dónde estás?

Cera: Aquí.

Piecito: ¿Dónde?

Cera: Aquí.

Piecito: ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Cera: Shh, habla bajo.

Piecito: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Cera: Qué no puedo dormir, es importante. Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Piecito: ¿Ahora?

Cera: Shh, sí ahora. ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?

Piecito: No, no me da miedo.

Cera: Entonces vamos, hay que despertar a los demás.

Piecito: ¿También al grupo de Aang?

Cera: Sí, a todos.

De inmediato los 2 dinosaurios niños fueron a buscar y despertar a todos sus amigos, incluido el equipo Avatar, y se reunieron en un monte llano dónde iluminaba la luna llena.

Patito: Sí sí sí sí, ya estamos todos aquí, ya estamos todos.

Katara: (Bosteza) sí cierto pero, ¿por qué nos habéis despertado a estas horas de la noche chicos?

Sokka: Yo ya me he desvelado. ¿Sabéis lo que puede costar coger el sueño de nuevo?

Petrie: No, y ser cierto, ¿para qué venir?

Patito: Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?

Cera: Los mayores. Supongo que a todos os han echado el mismo sermón que a mí, bueno excepto a Aang y su grupo.

Todos asintieron debido a que sabían a lo que se refería Cera.

Petrie: Que Petrie ser pequeño para irse lejos.

Patito: Que no somos adultos y que debemos recordarlo.

Piecito: Que hay muchos peligros y que debo tener cuidado siempre.

Cera: Que no debo mezclarme con Cuellilargos, con Voladores, con humanos, con Nadadores y con Colasdepúas.

Ante lo que dijo Cera, todos la miraron estupefactos.

Zuko: ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho tu padre?

Suki: Cera siento decir esto, pero tu padre no sabe dar buenos consejos.

Sokka: Y tampoco es un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Cera avergonzada: Bueno, se trata casi del mismo sermón.

Katara: Aang y yo hemos hablado de esto también con los abuelos de Piecito. Lo que les preocupaba era que podía pasarte algo, sobre todo cuando nosotros no estamos cerca.

Cera: ¡Ese es el problema, creen que no podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos! Tenemos que hacer algo para que los mayores dejen de tratarnos como si acabáramos de salir del huevo.

Petrie: Cera tener razón.

Patito: Estoy de acuerdo, ya lo creo que sí, sí sí sí sí, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?

Katara: Vamos chicos no exageréis, es normal que se preocupen por vosotros y os digan esas cosas, sobre todo después del numerito de las ciénagas.

Aang: Pero nosotros no sabíamos que había ciénagas y arenas movedizas en el valle.

Zuko: Pero eso no es excusa para hacer lo que hicisteis, por lo que no me extraña que se pusieran así.

Toph: Pues yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Cera, pero respecto a las ciénagas tienen razón.

Patito: ¿Qué?

Cera: (Asiente pero luego se queda confusa) ¿Ah sí?

Toph: Claro, sé cómo te sientes y lo entiendo mejor que nadie de aquí. Es lo mismo que pensaban mis padres por el hecho de que soy ciega, pero eran sobreprotectores, se lo tomaban demasiado en serio, hasta el punto de no dejarme salir de casa sola y aunque les hable sobre mi poder de la tierra, no sirvió de nada.

Piecito: ¿De verdad, tan malo era eso?

Toph: Por eso de vez en cuando me escapaba para poder disfrutar de un poco de libertad, no era mucho pedir. De hecho, si no me hubiera escapado de casa nunca habría conocido a mi pandilla de amigos, ni a todos vosotros, y me encanta.

Sokka: Y a nosotros también nos encanta tenerte con nosotros.

Cera: Vaya, tu sí que me comprendes amiga, las 2 tenemos muchas más cosas en común de lo que creía, de hecho, me has dado una idea, ¿qué os parece si nos escapamos?

Piecito: ¡¿Qué?!

Toph: Huy, no quería decir eso.

Petrie: ¿Escaparnos adónde?

Cera: Podemos quedarnos aquí.

Aang: ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

Sokka: Tú has bebido agua de ciénaga.

Suki: Hum, es posible.

Piecito: Qué tontería, cualquiera nos encontraría aquí.

Zuko: Sí, de eso no hay duda.

Cera: Que va, estas piedras son el escondite perfecto, y está muy alto. Nadie será capaz de vernos.

Petrie: Cera tener razón, mirar.

Aang: Anda, que vista más bonita.

Patito: Y desde aquí se ve todo, sí sí sí sí.

Suki: Eh Patito, ahí está tu nido. Espera, ¿quiénes son esos?

Aang: ¿Y qué están haciendo ahí?

Al asomarse todos por las rocas del monte, pudieron ver cerca de donde dormían los padres de Patito y Púas a los Devoradores de Huevos con un huevo en sus manos y alejándose en silencio.

Piecito: Ah, ¡eh, están robando un huevo!

Patito: Están secuestrando a mi futura familia.

Katara: ¿Pero porque lo han hecho?

Sokka: Creo que lo sé, esos dinosaurios deben de ser devoradores de huevos y eso es lo que hacen.

Katara: ¿Quieres decir que se alimentan de huevos, y de crías no nacidas aún?

Toph: ¡Eso es de cobardes! Y ya han elegido su próxima cena.

Piecito: ¡Deprisa, avisemos a los mayores!

Cera: No esperad, si les cogemos nosotros solos les demostraremos a todo el mundo que ya no somos unos críos pequeños.

Patito: Ah sí, sí sí sí sí.

Piecito: No estoy seguro.

Zuko: Además, para cuando les avisemos ya será demasiado tarde, no podemos perder tiempo.

Cera: Bien dicho Zuko. Además miedica nosotros somos más de 10 y ellos solo 2, ¿qué nos puede pasar?

Suki: Y no saben lo que se les viene encima.

Patito: Por favor.

Aang animando a su amigo: Venga Piecito.

Piecito: Esta bien.

Katara: ¡Así se habla!

Zuko: ¡Vamos a por ellos!

Toph: ¡A la carga!

Mientras el grupo empezó la persecución, los Devoradores de Huevos se pararon cerca de allí.

Ozzy: Y recuerda que el primer bocado lo doy yo, después de todo la idea fue mía.

Cuando estaba a punto de morder el huevo, oyó voces cercanas.

Sokka: ¡Vosotros, dejad ese huevo!

Suki: ¡Quietos donde estáis!

Ozzy alarmado: ¿Eh?, oh oh oh, por ahí viene gente, (suspira alarmado). ¡Nos han visto, te dije que había que disimular! (Le pasa el huevo a Strut).

Strut: ¡Ozzy espérame!

Mientras corrían tras ellos, Sokka sacó su boomerang y se lo lanzó, Suki hizo lo mismo con sus abanicos.

Strut viendo venir los objetos: ¡Cuidado Ozzy!

Ozzy: (Grita) ¡Agacha la cabeza! ¡Salta!

Ambos esquivan el boomerang que viene por arriba y los abanicos de un salto grande.

Strut: ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

Ozzy: ¡No lo sé, pero sean lo que sean hacen pupa!

Strut: ¡Caray, esos nos quieren aniquilar!

Patito: ¡Devolvedme a mi hermano, o mi hermana!

Los Devoradores de Huevos siguieron huyendo siguiendo un sendero a través de las rocas por donde habían bajado.

Cera: ¡Se dirigen hacia el Misterioso Más Allá!, pensándolo bien deberíamos pedir ayuda.

Piecito: Ya es demasiado tarde, se escaparán.

Sokka: Esto ha sido idea tuya, ¿vienes o no?

Cera: (Asiente con la cabeza un poco).

Aang: Tenemos que darnos prisa en perseguirlos si queremos atraparlos. ¡Esos ladronzuelos no se nos van a escapar!

Toph: Vamos Cera, atrapemos a esos ladrones rastreros, y entonces podrás darles una lección como solo tú sabes hacer.

Aquellas palabras animaron a Cera, que resopló de valor y destruyó una roca por el camino.

Toph: Esa es mi Trescuernos favorita.

Todos se pusieron de nuevo en marcha a perseguir a los ladrones por las rocas, los cuales intentaban seguir adelante con su premio.

Ozzy: ¿Son muy grandes?

Strut al ver las sombras de los chicos: ¡Ya lo creo, muy muy grandes!

Ozzy: ¡Ah!

Ambos se encontraron con una grieta en el suelo muy profunda que les cortaba el camino, a menos que saltaran.

Ozzy: Vamos, tu primero (empuja a Strut a saltar el precipicio).

Strut: (Gritos).

Ozzy saltando: (Más gritos).

Mientras ellos continuaban su huida, la pandilla llegó al precipicio al otro lado.

Toph: Oh oh, tenemos un problema.

Suki: ¿Un precipicio?, esto nos va a retrasar.

Petrie volando al otro lado: No haber mucha distancia, vosotros poder saltarla.

Aang: Yo puedo llevaros al otro lado.

Zuko: No hay tiempo, tendremos que pasar rápido.

Toph: Pues yo no veo donde está el otro lado.

Aang: Yo te llevo.

Katara: Nosotros saltamos primero.

Después de cruzar todo el equipo Avatar: Aang llevando a Toph volando con el aire mientras Sokka y Suki saltaban a la vez, Zuko usó sus cohetes de fuego y Katara le siguió impulsándose con el agua, Piecito fue el primero en saltar.

Piecito: ¡Vamos Púas, te toca!

Púas salta y se agarra al otro lado mientras le ayudan a subir, siendo Cera la siguiente en saltar, seguida de Patito.

Patito: (Gritos)

Aang: ¡Patito!

Cera: No os preocupéis, la he cogido.

Patito: Querrás decir que yo te he cogido a ti, (risas).

Suki: Vamos, sigamos tras ellos.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, unas nubes empezaron a tapar la luna, algo que no importó a los ladrones, que pararon a descansar.

Strut: Espero que este huevo valga la pena.

Ozzy: Qué cosas dices. Para que lo sepas todos los huevos valen la pena, bobosaurio. (Acariciando el huevo) toma, sigamos.

Strut: ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

Mientras el grupo seguía la búsqueda.

Piecito: ¡Vamos! ¡Seguid!

Entonces empezó a llover.

Cera: Oh no, agua del cielo.

Sokka: Estupendo, lo que nos faltaba.

Toph: ¿Justo ahora?

Piecito: Venga, no os paréis.

Patito: Hacerte mayor es difícil, sí sí sí sí.

Zuko: Y que lo digas.

Petrie se quedó en el lomo de Púas, agotado, mientras todos seguían caminando. Los Devoradores de Huevos llegaron a una cueva justo al lado de un bloqueo de la Gran Pared, donde se disponían a esconderse.

Ozzy: Ah jajajaja, lo hemos conseguido Strut. Esos asquerosos come hierbas ya no podrán atraparnos. Ya te queda poco huevo, enseguida te alojarás en el lugar perfecto: en mi estómago (risa malvada).

Strut: ¿Ozzy, cuando te toca a ti llevar el huevo?

Cuando se metieron en la cueva, los chicos llegaron al mismo bloqueo.

Petrie: ¿Dónde están?

Cera: No se ve a nadie por aquí.

Patito: Han desaparecido, sí sí sí sí.

Suki: No, tienen que estar cerca, no han podido desaparecer sin más.

Sokka: ¿Ves algo Toph?

Toph: Es difícil por la lluvia, el agua golpeando el suelo me nubla la visión, ¿una ayudita Princesita?

Katara: (Asintió y crea un escudo de agua sobre todo el lugar)

Los dinosaurios: ¡Oooohhhh!

Patito: Ahí va, que bonito.

Katara: Normalmente no los hago muy grandes, debe de ser por la influencia de la luna llena.

Piecito: Chicos, (indicando la cueva) deben de haber entrado ahí.

Toph: Tienes razón, siento ondas sísmicas hay dentro, deben ser sus pasos.

Piecito: Vamos.

Después de que Katara parara de controlar la lluvia, todos se metieron en la cueva, a excepción de Cera.

Suki: Cera, ¿a qué estas esperando?

Cera nerviosa: A nada, simplemente que ahora no me apetece entrar ahí, eso es todo (levanta la cola con orgullo).

Suki: Cera.

Sokka: Vale como quieras, seguiremos sin ti.

Pero solo fue necesario un relámpago para que Cera se metiera dentro gritando.

Piecito: Shh, por aquí.

Cera: Que oscuro esta esto. Ahora mismo no me importaría ser ciega.

Petrie: Mi también.

Toph sorprendida: (Risa flojilla) muchas gracias, pero no os lo deseo. No penséis cosas de las que podéis arrepentiros.

Cera: Bien que lo dices, como tú estás ciega no puedes ver la oscuridad.

Zuko: Tranquilos yo lo soluciono.

Zuko iluminó la cueva invocando una llama enorme desde sus manos para guiar al grupo.

Piecito: Genial Zuko, ya podemos seguir.

Muy cerca de ahí, los Devoradores de Huevos se acomodaban.

Ozzy: Trae Strut, ya ha llegado el momento de que yo me ocupe del huevo (relamiéndose).

Strut: Toma.

Pero el huevo resbaló solito y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Ozzy: Oh, mira lo que has hecho, has dejado caer el… ¿Eh?

Pero lo que agarró era más grande que el huevo: la cabeza de Piecito. Cuando un rayo alumbró la cueva por el destello, ambos se asustaron pegando gritos, lo mismo que todos los demás que se dispersaron por la cueva. Pero lo peor vino cuando Cera, que no veía por donde iba, chocó contra un soporte de la cueva y esta empezó a derrumbarse, lo que obligó al grupo a intentar volver a la salida.

Toph: ¡Esto se viene abajo!

Piecito: ¡Corred!

Pero una avalancha de rocas les cogió a todos, incluso a los Devoradores de Huevos que bajaban con las rocas de nuevo hacia el valle.

Ozzy: ¡Ah Strut, pase lo que pase no se te ocurra perder ese huevo!

Aunque intentó cogerlo, la avalancha de rocas le aplastó antes de que pudiera agarrarlo. Lo impresionante es que el huevo volvió rodando solito al nido de Patito. Mientras en la otra cara del bloqueo, ahora destruido, el grupo era arrastrado por la avalancha hacia un lago de burbujas con esqueletos de dinosaurios.

Sokka: ¡Aang, para esta locura y sácanos de aquí!

Aang: ¡Ya lo intento, intento concentrarme!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Aang usó el poder del Avatar para aminorar la avalancha antes de que llegaran al borde del barranco. Todos quedaron bajo las rocas, salvo Patito y Petrie que quedaron colgando del barranco con peligro de caer en el agua rara. Por suerte, Suki fue la primera en salir de los escombros.

Petrie: ¡Socorro!

Patito: ¡Socorro!

Suki: Tranquilos, ya os tengo (agarrándolos y dejándolos en el suelo).

Patito: Gracias Suki.

Suki: No hay porque darlas.

Piecito saliendo de las rocas: Chicos ¿os encontráis bien?

Petrie: Petrie no encontrarse bien, dolerle todo, todo todo.

Donde estaba Petrie salió Sokka.

Petrie: Que susto, hola Sokka.

Sokka: Hum, yo también me alegro de verte entero Petrie, ¿pero dónde están los demás?

Piecito: ¡Chicos, ¿dónde estáis?!

Aang: Yo aquí arriba, me puse a salvo hasta que se fue el polvo.

Suki: ¿Y el resto?

Zuko saliendo de las rocas: Menuda bajada, espero que no nos pase más veces.

Aang: ¿Y Katara?

Katara hablando bajo las rocas: Aquí debajo.

Aang y Piecito apartan las rocas que aprisionan a Katara.

Aang abrazando a Katara: ¿Estas bien, te has hecho daño?

Katara: ¡Aang, eso lo suelo preguntar yo! En fin, solo un poco dolorida y mareada.

Toph apartando con fuerza las rocas de alrededor: ¡Ha sido una pasada, vamos a repetirlo!

Katara: ¡¿Estás loca?, casi la palmamos!

Toph: Ops, lo siento no he podido evitarlo, aunque no puedo creer que mi temor se allá hecho realidad, es la primera vez que me cae un montón de rocas encima por sorpresa, creí que nunca me pasaría.

Zuko: Aún no estamos todos.

Toph: Cera está aquí mismo. Debajo de mí.

Cera saliendo: Ouch, me parece que me torcido el cuerno.

Patito: ¿Dónde está Púas?

Toph: Pues…

Las rocas que había debajo de Cera estaban temblando, pues Púas salió de debajo de Cera, haciendo que por la sorpresa Toph se cayera de Cera hacia delante.

Toph: ¡Eh, está aquí!

Para su impresión, Púas se puso a dar lametones a Toph haciéndole cosquillas.

Toph riéndose: ¡Para Púas, me haces cosquillas, jajajajajajajaja, yo también me alegro de que estés bien!

Todos se rieron de la situación, hasta que oyeron un rugido sobrecogedor que les llevó a observar a un reptil extraño con aspecto de serpiente o dragón, pero sin alas, que se metió en el agua con burbujas (Nothosaurus).

Petrie: Este sitio dar susto.

Katara: Ya lo creo.

Patito: ¿Dónde estamos?

Piecito: Me parece, me parece que estamos en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Aang: ¿El Misterioso Más Allá?

Cera mirando el agua: Pues vaya cosa, a mí no me da nada de miedo estar aquí.

Sin verlo venir, una burbuja explotó cerca de Cera y la salpicó, haciendo reír a todos.

Patito: No os preocupéis, no hay nada que temer mientras sigamos juntos ¿verdad, verdad?

Toph: Pues claro que sí.

Entonces se oyó un rugido más atronador que podía pertenecer a un depredador gigante que asustó a todo el grupo: Púas metió su cabeza en la tierra, mientras que Petrie se agarró al cuello de Piecito.

Cera: Quiero irme a casa.

Petrie: Petrie también querer irse a casa.

Zuko: Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí lo antes posible.

Patito: ¿Y entonces que le va a pasar al huevo?, no podemos dejarlo aquí triste y abandonado.

Sokka triste: Patito, me temo que la avalancha abra dejado aplastado el huevo.

Patito llorando: Adiós querida hermanita, o hermanito.

Púas: (Lamenta la perdida de Patito)

Katara: No llores Patito, así son las cosas en vuestro gran círculo de la vida.

Toph: Además tu madre puso muchos más huevos.

Patito llorando: Sí, pero ese era especial. De él iba a salir mi hermanito preferido, lo sé porque el huevo tenía un color muy bonito y unas manchas preciosas. No había un huevo mejor que ese ni en el Gran Valle ni en el mundo entero, excepto, este de aquí.

Aang: ¡Patito, ahí está!

Cera: ¡El huevo!

Patito: Ay, no se ha roto. Hola hermanito o hermanita, oye has crecido mucho ya lo creo. Vas a ser un hermanito o hermanita muy grande.

Patito logró sacar el huevo de las rocas y llevarlo con los demás.

Piecito: Vámonos, todavía tenemos que llevarlo hasta el nido.

Petrie: ¿Y cómo hacerlo?, hermanito grande.

Katara: Yo sé cómo, por suerte traje esta bolsa conmigo. Es lo bastante grande para llevar el huevo. Sera como una camilla.

Patito: Ah sí claro una camilla, sí sí sí sí.

Aunque creían que con la bolsa llevar el huevo sería fácil, la pendiente del camino estaba muy resbaladiza, lo que complicaba el transporte y hacía que todos se resbalaran. Pero por suerte, Cera y Toph lograron que todos subieran la pendiente hasta la cima, donde podían ver el valle.

Petrie: Ah, hogar.

Patito: Dulce hogar.

Una vez en el nido de Patito, todos aún estaban dormidos, por lo que Katara sacó el huevo de la bolsa y se lo dio a Patito para que lo colocara de nuevo en el nido.

Cera: Estoy deseando contarle a todo el mundo como salvamos el huevo.

Petrie: Ya no seguir tratándonos como bebes.

Zuko: Calma héroes, todo a su tiempo.

Cuando Patito llegó al nido, se quedó desconcertada y sorprendida por algo que vio.

Piecito: Vamos Patito, ponlo en su sitio.

Patito: Sí ya está en su sitio, mirad.

Lo que Patito había descubierto era que en el nido estaban los 7 huevos de su madre, además eran muy diferentes al que habían traído.

Aang: Esperad un momento, (cogió el huevo y lo comparó con los del nido de Patito) este huevo es más grande que el resto y esos no tienen manchitas. Oh no, en menudo lio nos hemos metido.

Toph: ¿Qué quieres decir Pies Inquietos?

Aang: Pues que este huevo no es de este nido, sino de otro.

Todos quedaron conmocionados ante tal revelación. Dejaron el huevo junto a unas hierbas cerca de un arroyo mientras debatían la situación.

Sokka: A ver, si el huevo de Patito ha estado todo el rato en el nido, ¿de quién es ese huevo?

Petrie: Tal vez ladrones robarlo de otro nido.

Piecito: Sí, ¿pero de cuál?

Suki: No lo sabremos hasta que se abra.

Patito: Sí, y entonces podremos llevarle con su familia.

Aang: ¿Y quién se va a ocupar de cuidarlo hasta que se abra?

Zuko: Pues tendremos que ocuparnos nosotros. Lo hemos traído nosotros y ahora es nuestra responsabilidad.

Katara: No os preocupéis, nosotros nos quedaremos con el huevo. Estará seguro en nuestro acampado.

Piecito: No sé si es buena idea, debemos decírselo a los mayores.

Cera: ¡No, si se enteran de donde hemos estado nos castigaran a no salir de nuestros nidos! No le diremos nada a los mayores ¿está claro, está claro?

Piecito: (Suspiro), de acuerdo.

Toph: Seguro que será divertido.

Rato después Piecito volvió a su nido tratando de dormir un poco, pero nada más cerrar los ojos llegó alguien a despertarle.

Abuela de Piecito: Piecito, despierta dormilón, el Gran Círculo ya está muy arriba en el cielo.

El pobre Piecito ya no tenía oportunidad de descansar, aunque no era el único que se despertó malamente, ya que cerca de la Gran Pared, alguien salió de los escombros de la avalancha.

Strut: Huy, me siento como si se me hubiese caído una montaña encima.

Ozzy: Eso digo yo.

Strut: ¿Eres tú Ozzy, donde estás?

Ozzy: ¡Estoy debajo de ti!

El segundo salió de entre las rocas donde estaba el primer Devorador de Huevos.

Ozzy: ¿Conseguiste salvar el huevo?

Strut: ¿El, el huevo?, oh te refieres al huevo claro, pues yo no…, quiero decir que esos chicos, sí eso es, esos chicos robaron nuestro huevo, ladrones.

Ozzy: Conque ellos nos robaron el huevo, me las van a pagar, muy caro.

La escena cambia a una llanura a orillas de un lago donde muchos reptiles (dinosaurios saurópodos, Triceratops, Saurolophus, Stegosaurus y un Pteranodon) comían tranquilamente, mientras el grupo entero seguía vigilando el huevo.

Toph aburrida: (Suspira), ¿cuánto vamos a tener que esperar?

Piecito: No tengo ni idea, tal vez mucho tiempo.

Sokka: Pues se nos va a hacer eterno para nosotros.

Toph: ¿No hay alguna forma de acelerar esto?

Suki: Toph, es un huevo, no una sopa, saldrá cuando tenga que salir.

Katara: ¿A ti te gustaría que te metieran prisa cuando estuvieras dando a luz?

Toph: (Niega con la cabeza) eso ni pensarlo.

Petrie: Mi mama sentarse sobre huevos para estar calientes y abrirse.

Cera: Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que es, aunque espero que sea una chica.

Katara: Jajaja, a mí también me gustaría.

Aang: ¿Y porque no puede ser un chico?

Petrie: Tal vez ser Volador, como yo.

Patito: O un Nadador como yo.

Piecito: ¡Eh, podríamos ser sus padres!

Todos menos Piecito: (Risas).

Cera: Por favor Piecito no digas tonterías, ¿cómo vamos a ser sus padres?

Zuko: Bueno, eso es fácil, podemos actuar como padres adoptivos si cuidamos de él y le enseñamos cosas.

Aang: Eso será divertido y muy bonito.

Patito: Oh sí sí sí sí, yo seré una mama muy muy buena.

Petrie: Seremos unos papas estupendos (se zarandea cuando Púas asiente).

Sokka: Esta bien papas y mamas, ya nos habéis convencido. Entramos en el juego, de algo te va a servir tu experiencia Katara.

Katara: Muy gracioso, tío Sokka.

Todos: (Risas).

Cera: De todos modos yo seré la mejor mama.

Toph: ¿Por qué lo dices Cera?

Cera: Porque le dejaré hacer todas las cosas que quiera.

Katara: Pues vas a tener mucha competencia.

Petrie: Parecerme muy bien.

Patito: Nuestro bebe nunca oirá la palabra no, no no no no.

Piecito: Chicos ¿entonces lo hacemos?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Mientras los chicos se preocupaban por el huevo, los Devoradores de Huevos ya les habían localizado. Aang y Zuko ayudaban a calentar el huevo manipulando el calor formando una bolsa de aire caliente alrededor del huevo para que eclosionara. Tras pasar unos minutos, el huevo empezó a moverse y todos se emocionaron.

Patito: ¡Mirad!

Petrie: ¡Huevo romperse!

A medida que se rompía el huevo poco a poco ya se apreciaban algunas partes del bebe: unas patitas de 3 dedos, una cola pequeña, dos manitas con 2 dedos, y por último una cabecita gordita con unos cucos ojos rojos.

Todos: ¡Ooooohhhhh!

Katara: ¡Que cosita más mona!

Sokka: Es un niño, ¡sí toma!

Suki: ¡Esperad, mirad eso!

Había un detalle en el pequeño dinosaurio que les llamo la atención. Cuando abrió su boquita mostró unos dientes pequeños con una forma muy familiar: era una cría de Dentiagudo (Tyrannosaurus Rex).

Petrie: Ser, ser un…

Petrie y Patito: ¡Dentiagudo!

Cera: ¡AAAAAHHHHH, corred!

Toph: ¡Chicos, ¿adónde vais?!

Sokka: ¡Volved aquí, parad!

Suki: ¡¿Pero que os pasa?!

Ozzy y Strut: ¿Dentiagudo?

Cera, Patito, Petrie y Púas salieron por patas pisoteando a los Devoradores de Huevos, que se escondieron debajo de las hierbas, seguidos de Katara, Toph, Suki y Sokka que dejaron machacados sin saberlo a los que les espiaban.

Strut: Ay, como nos han dejado.

Ozzy: Y que lo digas hermano, nos han machacado.

Strut: Parece que nos ha pasado una estampida encima.

Piecito no alcanzó a los demás porque Aang y Zuko le agarraron de la cola, además de estar enganchado por una liana. Al final las 3 fuerzas combinadas hicieron que los 3 amigos cayeran justo enfrente del bebe, que se mostraba amistoso. Piecito volvió a salir corriendo con Aang y Zuko tratando de pararle de nuevo, dejando al recién nacido solito y apenado.

Piecito: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Aang: ¡Piecito vuelve!

Zuko: ¡Detente!

Aunque no se veía la conversación, si se podía escuchar cerca entre las plantas como los 3 amigos hablaban.

Aang: ¿Por qué has salido corriendo?, es solo un bebe recién nacido, y es un huerfanito, no puede hacer nada.

Zuko: Además fijaos, se ha quedado triste en cuanto nos hemos ido.

Piecito: Es verdad, no parece peligroso.

Entonces los 3 se acercaron al pequeño.

Piecito: Tranquilo chico, no te asustes.

Aang: No vamos a hacerte daño.

Zuko: No tienes por qué temernos.

El pequeñín les respondió dándole un lametón cariñoso a Zuko justo en su marca del ojo.

Zuko: Jajaja, oye eres muy simpático.

Piecito: Claro, seguro que piensa que somos sus papas.

El pequeño les miraba con interés a los 3.

Aang: Oh que mirada más cuca. Bueno en realidad no lo somos.

Zuko: Pero no te preocupes, vamos a cuidar muy bien de ti.

Piecito: Nuestros amigos también lo harán en cuando vean lo simpático que eres. Vamos, te enseñaremos esto.

El pequeño Dentiagudo intentó seguirles, pero aunque levantó una pata tropezó.

Aang: Vaya, será mejor que antes te enseñemos a andar, y en tu caso es muy fácil.

Zuko: Fíjate en nosotros. Primero levantas un pie y lo pones delante de ti, y luego haces lo mismo con el otro. Inténtalo.

Al ver como lo hicieron Aang y Zuko, él bebe empezó a imitarles con mucho entusiasmo y rapidez.

Piecito: Despacio, vas a hacerte daño.

Y tal como avisó Piecito, tropezó sobre su cabeza.

Aang: ¿Te encuentras bien?, tienes que tener más cuidado.

Al oír eso, el bebito soltó lágrimas.

Aang afectado: ¡Tranquilo no me enfadado!

Piecito: Oye, necesitas un nombre.

Zuko: Esa es la parte más difícil, ¿cómo le llamaremos?

Mientras los 3 pensaban sobre qué nombre ponerle al pequeño, este se interesó en una libélula que volaba cerca, la cual trataba de morder, hasta que logró comérsela.

Aang: Entonces de acuerdo.

Zuko: Me parece bien.

Piecito: Te llamaras Chomper (viendo cómo atrapa a la libélula), y por supuesto ahora tienes hambre ¿verdad? Oye yo, yo sé lo que os gusta comer a los Dentiagudos pero, bueno, tal vez pueda enseñarte a comer plantas como yo, después de todo ahora soy tu papa (acaricia a Chomper).

Aang y Zuko: (Risas).

Aang: No es mala idea, pero no creo que lo consigas.

Piecito: ¿Y por qué no?

Zuko: Los animales tienen claro cuál es su alimento, no se les puede cambiar ni siquiera cuando nacen.

Piecito: Pero vosotros podéis comer de todo, y Aang, tú eres vegetariano.

Aang: Sí pero yo elegí serlo, no significa que no pueda comer otras cosas, es un rasgo de los humanos.

Zuko: Aunque hay gente que no puede comer algunas cosas porque le sientan mal, igual que los carnívoros solo pueden comer carne, porque es para lo que están preparados para alimentarse.

Piecito: Pero no se pierde nada por probarlo, mirad. (Coge una rama con hojas de un arbusto de al lado), estas hojas están muy tiernas, pruébalas.

Chomper trató de comer el palo y las hojas, pero al poco tiempo de saborearlas las escupió por su sabor, pues no le sentaba bien.

Aang: ¿Lo ves?

Zuko: Se cómo solucionar esto, lo bueno es que le encantan los bichos, y por su tamaño son perfectos como alimento adecuado. Voy a buscar unos cuantos por ahí para Chomper, no tardaré mucho.

Aang: De acuerdo.

Piecito: Chomper quédate aquí, ¿vale?

Chomper: (Asiente).

Piecito: ¿No te iras a ningún sitio?

Chomper: (Niega).

Piecito: Aang y yo volveremos enseguida.

Aang: ¿A dónde vamos?

Piecito: A pedirle consejo a mis abuelos.

Aang: De acuerdo, Chomper espera hasta que vuelva Zuko, y pórtate bien.

Piecito a Aang: Como se entere Cera se va a enfadar mucho con nosotros.

Aang: A lo mejor cuando vea a Chomper ya no.

Pero cuando ellos se fueron, unas mariposas atrajeron a Chomper por el hambre y las persiguió hasta perderse en unas hierbas. Mientras Piecito y Aang llegaron hasta donde estaban comiendo los abuelos Cuellilargos.

Piecito: Hum, abuela, abuelo, ¿podemos hablar con vosotros?

Abuelo de Piecito: Por supuesto Piecito, ¿de qué se trata?

Aang: Pues, queremos saber cómo se cuida a un bebe.

Ante la pregunta, los abuelos se quedaron impresionados.

Abuela de Piecito: Chicos, sois demasiado pequeños para preocuparos por los bebes.

Piecito: Bueno es, es solo por curiosidad.

Aang: Sí, queríamos preguntarle a Katara porque ella tiene experiencia pero como no la encontramos, además, ella y yo ya habíamos hablado algo sobre eso, sobre formar una familia, pero Piecito quería entenderlo mejor.

Ante lo que dijo Aang, los abuelos de Piecito no pudieron evitar reírse, y Aang se quedó colorado y confuso.

Aang algo confundido: ¿Qué?, ¿qué tiene de gracioso eso?, yo no le veo la gracia.

Piecito: Ni yo tampoco, creo.

Abuela de Piecito: Esta bien, ¿qué es lo que queréis saber?

Aang: ¿De dónde sacan lo que necesitan para comer?

Abuela de Piecito: Los mayores son los que les buscan la comida.

Piecito: ¿Pero y si no comen lo que se les da?

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno tú no siempre comías lo que te dábamos.

Piecito: ¿De verdad?

Abuelo de Piecito: De verdad, pero cuando tenías hambre te comías lo que te pusiéramos delante.

Aang emocionado: ¿Ah sí?

Abuelo de Piecito: Aja.

Abuela de Piecito: Todos los bebes comen cuando tienen hambre, en fin. ¿Hay algo más que os interese saber?

Aang: Pues… (Piecito le tapa la boca con la cola).

Piecito: Eh, no ya es suficiente, gracias adiós.

Abuelo de Piecito: Jajaja estos chicos, cuanta prisa tienen por crecer.

Abuela de Piecito: Sí, y cuando lo hacen, están deseando volver a ser jóvenes.

Los abuelos se rieron de esta última frase. La escena regresa al lugar de nacimiento de Chomper, donde los demás habían alcanzado por fin a los otros.

Sokka: La próxima vez hacednos caso cuando os digamos que paréis, menuda carrera para alcanzaros, me duelen los pies.

Suki: A ver si la próxima vez no tenemos que pararos nosotros.

Toph: Bueno, estuvo bien mientras duro.

Cera: No veo a Piecito por ningún sitio.

Katara: Tampoco están Zuko y Aang, y tampoco el pequeño bebe.

Petrie: Comérselos el Dentiagudo.

Patito: Pobre Piecito, pobrecito Piecito.

Toph: No digáis bobadas, ese bebe acababa de nacer, es imposible que pudiera hacer nada en esa situación.

Katara: Además no tenía aspecto de cazador, era tan cuco.

Sokka: Y tampoco ha podido irse lejos, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Zuko llegando: Ah ya les habéis pillado, ha tenido que ser una gran carrera.

Suki: Zuko, ¿dónde has estado?

Toph: ¿Y qué es lo que llevas en esa hoja grande?

Petrie: Ser bichos, montones.

Patito: ¿Y eso para qué?

Zuko: ¿Aún no han vuelto Aang y Piecito?, no importa. No imagináis lo que os habéis perdido.

Katara entusiasmada: ¿En serio, que es?

Entonces Zuko se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien importante, y empezó a preocuparse.

Zuko: ¡Oh no, ¿dónde está, donde se ha ido, le habéis visto?!

Sokka: ¿Quién, a quien te refieres?

Ozzy: Vaya vaya, ja si son los pequeños come hierbas que nos estropearon el banquete.

Strut: ¿Y que son esas cosas raras que van con ellos?

Patito: ¡Son los ladrones de huevos!

Toph: ¡Y parecen muy enfadados!

Petrie asustado: ¿Y ahora qué hacer?

Cera: ¡Corred! (Gritos).

Ozzy mientras corren: ¡¿Dónde está el huevo?, asquerosos come plantas crudas!

Mientras el grupo huía de los Devoradores de Huevos, Aang y Piecito volvieron de hablar con los ancianos Cuellilargos.

Aang: ¡Chomper, ya estamos aquí! ¿Eh, dónde está?

Piecito: ¡Chomper, Chomper, Chomper! Le dijimos que no se moviera, ¿dónde se habrá metido?

Aang: ¡Ah, Chomper!

Lo que Aang vio fue que el pequeñito Dentiagudo había seguido a las mariposas hasta las ciénagas, y ahora estaba en una de las rocas.

Piecito: ¡Chomper, vuelve aquí, es peligroso!

Aang: ¡Chomper por favor, no queremos perderte!

Ante estas suplicas, Chomper volvió saltando por las rocas hasta llegar a ellos, a quienes abrazó.

Aang: Muy bien esto está mejor.

Piecito: ¿Sabes Aang?, acabas de hablar igual que mis abuelos.

Aang: Ja ja, mira quien fue a hablar.

Piecito a Chomper: ¡No debes darnos estos sustos!

Chomper: (Gimiendo pidiendo disculpas).

Piecito: De acuerdo.

De repente oyeron gritos familiares.

Aang: ¡Esos gritos…!

Piecito: ¡Son nuestros amigos, mira!

Donde señalo Piecito, justo en un acantilado, estaba el grupo acorralado por los Devoradores de Huevos, mientras Zuko, Katara y Toph usaban sus poderes para mantenerles a raya.

Piecito: Chomper, quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Aang: Y hablamos en serio, ¡aguantad chicos, ya vamos!

Aang y Piecito se dirigieron a ayudar a sus amigos, aunque Chomper tenía ganas de ir con ellos. Mientras en el acantilado, aunque los 3 habían derribado a Ozzy, Strut se movía muy rápido y esquivaba todos los ataques que le lanzaban, de echo cuando estaba en medio de ellos le lanzaron sus ataques y los esquivó todos haciendo que a Zuko le alcanzara el rayo de hielo de Katara y le inmovilizó cuando se congeló, a Katara le golpeó fuerte las rocas que Toph lanzó noqueándola y a ella le quemó los pies el fuego de Zuko.

Zuko: Que frio.

Katara sosteniéndose la cabeza: Au, otra vez no.

Toph: ¡Ay, mis pies, ya van 2 veces!

Strut: Jejeje, bueno ha sido divertido (se sacude las manos).

Suki sacando sus abanicos: ¡Ni se os ocurra acercaros más!

Ozzy: ¡Responded!, ¿qué es lo que hicisteis con mi huevo?

Cera: ¡¿Con tu huevo?!

Toph: ¡No es tuyo, vosotros lo robasteis!

Zuko: No hicimos nada con él, simplemente se abrió solo.

Ozzy: ¿Qué, se abrió?, ¡¿pretendes decirme que ya no voy a disfrutar más de esa delicia?!

Sokka: ¡Exactamente!

Strut: Cálmate Ozzy, no era más que un huevo.

Ozzy: ¡¿Qué no era más que un huevo?, imbécil, era nuestra cena! (Golpea a Strut con la cola), os lo advierto pequeños chupa hierbas y bichos raros, no os volváis a interponer en mi camino, ¡ay! (es derribado por una ráfaga de viento).

Aang: ¡¿Por qué no os metéis con alguien de vuestro nivel?!

Katara: ¡Aang, Piecito!

Patito: ¡Estamos salvados!

Ozzy: Anda, mira lo que tenemos aquí, unos enanos que serán aires.

Mientras Aang se puso en posición de combate delante de Piecito cuando se acercaban los Devoradores de Huevos, de repente ambos se asustaron de algo que todos vieron al instante: la enorme sombra de un Dentiagudo.

Sokka nervioso: Eso es un…

Cera: ¡Dentiagudo!

Ozzy y Strut: ¡Dentiagudo!

Los 2 ladrones se fueron hacia el acantilado y saltaron al vacío gritando como locos.

Suki: ¡Se han tirado!

Toph: ¡Están locos, son unos kamikazes!

Todos temblaban de miedo creyendo que era un enorme depredador, aunque Toph encontraba raro el no sentir ningún gran dinosaurio cerca, algo que Aang también notó y supo enseguida lo que había pasado cuando la sombra fue haciéndose más y más pequeña revelando que era la de Chomper.

Toph: ¿Eh?, ¡pero bueno, si no es un enorme Dentiagudo, es uno chiquitito!

Aang: (Risas), el viejo truco del juego de las sombras, nunca falla. Bien hecho Chomper (abrazando a Chomper).

Sokka: ¿Quién es Chomper?

Zuko: Él bebe Dentiagudo que nos ha salvado a todos, el mismo que vimos nacer.

Katara: Oh, pero que valiente es, supongo que esto es lo que nos perdimos.

Cera: ¿Chomper, porque le llamáis Chomper?

Patito: Porque le gusta comer tonta.

Piecito: Ya lo habéis visto, Chomper es un Dentiagudo bueno, nunca nos hará daño.

Chomper se acercó con curiosidad a todos los demás, dirigiéndose primero a Zuko a quien ya conocía.

Zuko: Muy buena actuación con tu sombra.

Suki: Casi nos lo creímos.

Toph: Eres más bonito de lo que creía antes.

Cera: Gracias Chomper.

Katara: Eres un niño muy bueno.

Petrie: Te queremos Chomper.

Aang: Chomper, te presento a tu tío Sokka, tus tías Toph, Suki y Katara.

Piecito: Y esta es tu tía Cera, tus tíos Púas y Petrie y tu tía Patito.

Patito: Hola Chomper, me pareces una monada de chico, (abraza a Chomper).

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Familia y Uno Más-You Are One Of Us Now-Título original)

(Tu huevo nos gustaba y te trajimos con nosotros, pero ahora nos gustas mucho más)

(Aunque seas diferente crecerás tranquilamente, la familia ya tiene otro más)

(Porque somos la familia y uno más, porque somos la familia y uno más, aunque seas diferente crecerás tranquilamente, la familia ya tiene otro más)

(Creo que podremos ser amigos, amigos de verdad, si tú me enseñas a dar miedo, yo te enseño a volar, yo te enseño a volar)

(¿Eh, que hay del agua? te das un chapuzón, me llevó al peque y nos bañamos los 2)

(No vayas tan deprisa, es pequeño y tendrá miedo, no le querrás asustar, no le querrás asustar)

(Porque somos la familia y uno más, porque somos la familia y uno más, aunque seas diferente crecerás tranquilamente, la familia ya tiene otro más)

(Aunque no seas un Trescuernos, puedes ser mi amigo, ¿ves? soy muy fuerte, pequeño Chomper jaja ¿te alegras de haber nacido?, en nuestra panda estas admitido, estas admitido)

(Porque somos la familia y uno más, porque somos la familia y uno más, aunque seas diferente crecerás tranquilamente, la familia ya tiene otro más)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros)

Cera: ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Me ha mordido! ¡Chomper me ha mordido!

Katara: Bueno, habrá sido sin querer.

Sokka señalando a Chomper: ¿Te parece que lo ha hecho sin querer?

Todos quedaron impactados al ver a Chomper morder la cola de Cera.

Aang: ¡Chomper!

Al oír gritar de esa manera a Aang, Chomper soltó a Cera y fue hacia él cabizbajo y arrepentido.

Zuko: ¡No se muerde a los amigos ni a la familia!

Cera: Un Dentiagudo nunca podrá ser uno de los nuestros, ¡nunca!

Piecito: No digas eso.

Cera: Sabes que es verdad, lo siento pero va a tener que irse.

Piecito: ¡No, se queda!

Cera empujando a Piecito: ¡He dicho que se va!

Piecito empujando a Cera: ¡Se queda!

Mientras Piecito y Cera se empujaban por decidir qué hacer con Chomper, este se fue con los demás.

Toph: Ya estamos otra vez.

Suki: Chomper, tu no tenías intención de morder a Cera, ¿verdad?

Toph: Seguro que solo estaba jugando a pillarle la cola.

Katara: Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho, es solo un bebe.

Sokka separando a Piecito y Cera: ¡Vale ya los 2, y tú Cera no eres la que toma las decisiones sino todos!

Cera antes de meterse en una cueva: No se puede quedar con nosotros y no hay más que hablar.

Piecito: Pero, ¡Cera, es solo un bebe, nos necesita!

Petrie: Él necesitar mucho a Petrie.

Patito: Que le necesites no significa que tengas que comértelo, ¡no!

Katara: Oh, Patito ¿te das cuenta de lo que has dicho?

Toph: ¡Solo queremos lo mejor para ti, que estés seguro y hagas lo correcto!

Tanto Toph como Patito se dieron cuenta de cómo habían actuado y se vieron horrorizadas.

Patito: He dicho no, he dicho lo mismo que mis padres, no no no no.

Toph: Oh no, que horror, estoy actuando igual que mis padres. Lo siento Chomper, de veras.

Piecito: Compréndelo Chomper, no puedes portarte como un Dentiagudo. Los Dentiagudos no pueden estar en este valle.

Ante todas las cosas que le decían todos, Chomper se puso muy triste y se marchó llorando hacia el valle.

Aang: ¡Espera Chomper, no te vayas!, no te vayas. (Llorando) ¿Qué he hecho? Soy un mal padre.

Katara: Aang no, no es culpa tuya, pero antes de intentar convencerlo para que vuelva, tal vez debemos pensar las cosas de nuevo: Chomper es, un poco diferente a nosotros.

Aang: ¡Me da igual que lo sea, es muy pequeño y es huérfano, y no sabe cuidarse él solito, solo nos tiene a nosotros!

Piecito: Al menos deberíamos seguirlo para cuidar de que no le pase nada.

Zuko: Tenéis razón, vamos tras él.

Chomper se dirigía sin saberlo hacia un volcán activo, pero no era la única mala noticia. En el agujero de la Gran Pared, se dirigían al valle un par de Dentiagudos (Tyrannosaurus Rex) buscando algo. Además los Devoradores de Huevos estaban al borde del acantilado por el que se tiraron, intentando subir.

Ozzy: La próxima vez miraremos bien antes de saltar.

Strut: ¿Crees que el Dentiagudo se habrá comido a esos chicos y bichos raros?

Ozzy: Sí, estoy seguro. Ahora vamos a buscar un huevo para comer nosotros.

Mientras los 2 volvían a sus actividades delictivas, el grupo estaba ocupado buscando a Chomper muy preocupados.

Piecito: ¡Chomper!

Cera: ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Petrie: ¡Chomper!

Sokka: Toph, ¿no puedes sentirlo?

Toph: No sé si es porque este terreno está lleno de árboles o porque estoy muy cansada.

Patito: Sí sí, sí sí.

Piecito: No podemos parar a descansar hasta que le encontremos.

Suki: A lo mejor él nos encuentra a nosotros, porque seguro que nos echa de menos.

Cera: Pues os confieso que a mí me da igual encontrarlo o no encontrarlo.

Katara le dedicó una mirada siniestra y enfadada a Cera por ese comentario.

Katara: Puedes irte a casa si quieres, nadie te obliga a venir con nosotros.

Cera mostró su orgullo para ocultar su vergüenza mientras Púas comía un poco.

Sokka: Vaya, hace mucho que no veía a mi hermana así de furiosa.

Aang: Yo sí, casi, pero tiene razón respecto a esto, no es solo porque Chomper es muy pequeñito, es porque le hemos tratado, igual que a Zuko cuando acudió a nosotros.

Toph: Es cierto, es casi lo mismo, pero peor.

Zuko: Me alegro de que os hayáis dado cuenta enseguida. (Oye un extraño sonido) ¿qué ha sido eso?

Patito: Mi tripita está haciendo unos ruidos muy raros.

Petrie: La mía también hablarme, decir, dame de comer.

Cera: Yo también tengo hambre, vámonos a casa de una vez.

Sokka: No nos vamos a ninguna parte ni comemos hasta encontrar a Chomper.

Aang: ¡Chicos, venid enseguida! Es Chomper, lo he encontrado.

Piecito: ¡Ha subido a la montaña humeante!

Zuko: ¡¿Montaña humeante?, eso es un volcán activo!

Katara: ¡¿Cómo, también hay volcanes en el valle?!

Todos miraron hacia el volcán, donde estaba Chomper persiguiendo libélulas sin ser consciente del peligro de la zona.

Patito: Puede caerse dentro del gran agujero ardiente, sí sí sí sí, ya lo creo.

Sokka: ¿Te refieres al cráter? No me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Aang: ¡Baja de ahí Chomper!

Piecito: ¡Es muy peligroso!

En el mismo momento en un acantilado, los 2 Devoradores de Huevos habían encontrado un nido con huevos desprotegido.

Ozzy: Ah, la comida está servida.

Pero antes de que pudieran coger algún huevo, fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos muy familiares.

Piecito: ¡Chomper ven aquí!

Katara: ¡No tengas miedo!

Toph: ¡Quédate dónde estás!

Suki: ¡Vamos a salvarte!

Cera: ¡Aguanta!

Zuko: ¡Espéranos ahí!

Por las voces los 2 resbalaron y por poco se caen al fondo. Al mirar hacia abajo reconocieron las voces.

Strut: Son esos chicos otra vez Ozzy.

Ozzy: Como sigan gritando de esa manera van a conseguir que nos descubran.

No estaba equivocado pues mirando hacia el cielo vieron como una madre Volador (Pteranodon) se lanzó a por ellos.

Ozzy y Strut: (Gritan de miedo).

Strut: Corre, corre date prisa.

Ambos corrieron huyendo de la madre que iba a atacarlos.

Ozzy: ¡Una cueva, metámonos ahí, yo primero!

Strut: ¡No, no yo!

Ozzy: ¡No seas insoportable!

Antes de que la madre les cogiera, se metieron dentro de la cueva, a salvo pero enojados porque el grupo les había fastidiado de nuevo la comida.

Ozzy enfadado: Es la última vez que esos mocosos nos estropean la comida.

En el volcán, Chomper seguía tras las libélulas mientras los chicos le buscaban, acercándose a un pozo de lava ardiente delante de ellos.

Piecito: ¡Chomper!

Sokka: ¡Chomper!

Aang: ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Patito: Ah, mirad.

Toph: Sí ya lo siento Patito, el volcán está empezando a temblar.

Zuko: Y con razón, el calor está subiendo igual que la presión, puede entrar en erupción en cualquier momento.

Katara: Creo que será mejor que le busquemos en un sitio más seguro.

Sokka: ¡Ah, y aquí están otra vez estos 2!

Toph: ¿Quiénes?, yo con los temblores no percibo otra cosa. Oh no, ellos no.

Ozzy: ¿Ya os marcháis, tan pronto?, pero si todavía no os habéis bañado.

Petrie: No hacerme falta, precisamente mí bañarme ayer.

Suki sacando sus abanicos: Asquerosos ladrones de huevos tened cuidado. Para que lo sepáis somos amigos de un peligroso Dentiagudo.

Sokka y Zuko también sacaron sus espadas para mantener alejados a los ladrones de huevos.

Ozzy: Los Dentiagudos no tienen amigos.

Aang: ¡Claro que sí!

Ozzy: Ja, si tenéis un amigo Dentiagudo, demostradlo.

Strut: Pero Ozzy vimos la sombra del Dentiagudo, a mí me basta con eso.

Cera: ¿Cómo podéis ser tan tontos? Esa sombra tan terrible que visteis no era la de un Dentiagudo grande, era la de un Dentiagudo hum.

Antes de que Cera acabara de hablar, Toph le cerró la boca.

Toph: ¿Por qué no mantienes la boca cerrada?, bocazas.

Cera: Perdón.

Zuko: Eh chicos, no quiero meter prisa pero, ¡el volcán se está volviendo inestable, y mucho!

Ozzy: ¡Pequeños, se acabó vuestro tiempo!

En ese momento el volcán entró en erupción, lanzando rocas de fuego y bombas volcánicas por toda la ladera.

Toph: ¡Bien hecho Pies Inquietos!

Aang temeroso: Eh, no he sido yo.

Strut: Esto se está poniendo peligroso.

Ozzy: ¡Corre Strut, deprisa (gritos)!

Zuko: ¡El volcán va a explotar, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora!

Piecito: ¡Chomper, Chomper ¿dónde estás?!

Cera: ¡Corred, daos prisa!

Empezó a salir un rio de lava del cráter del volcán.

Suki: ¡Chicos, ¿qué es eso?!

Petrie: ¡Ser fuego líquido!

Zuko: ¡Buena forma de reconocer lava!

Aang: ¡Corred!

Mientras corrían intentando alejarse de la lava que descendía por la ladera del volcán y evitando a saltos los fosos de lava que se encontraban en su camino, Patito se cayó.

Patito: (Grita)

Katara: ¡Aguanta Patito!

Katara cogió a Patito con un tentáculo de agua para acabar en sus manos y se fueron con el resto del grupo, que habían llegado al borde de una grieta medio profunda, seguidos por la lava hirviente.

Piecito: ¡Deprisa, por este lado!

Pero de repente los ladrones de huevos aparecieron y les bloquearon el paso.

Ozzy: ¡Ya estoy harto de vosotros, pequeños aguafiestas!

Strut: Jejejeje, (siente un mordisco en la cola), ¿eh? ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Se trataba de Chomper, que había venido en ayuda del grupo.

Aang: ¡Chomper!

Cera: ¡Muy bien hecho!

Sokka: ¡Buen mordisco!

Katara: ¡Estupendo, ven aquí, deprisa!

Piecito: Amigo no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Zuko: Todos nos alegramos de tenerte de vuelta y a salvo (coge a Chomper en brazos).

Ozzy: ¡Ya está bien, se acabaron las tonterías!

Aang: ¡Oh oh!

Ozzy y Strut: (Risas siniestras).

Suki: ¡La lava viene por detrás!

Sokka: ¡Y no podemos seguir adelante porque los ladrones nos cortan el paso!

Toph: ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!

Mientras la lava se acercaba por detrás y los Devoradores de Huevos se acercaban por delante, Piecito vio un árbol pelado y un poco inclinado en dirección al otro lado de la grieta, lo que le dio una idea.

Piecito mentalmente: (Recuerda lo que habló con su abuelo: No me gusta ser pequeño; No te preocupes, te harás mayor mucho antes de lo que crees).

Entonces Piecito intentaba derribar el árbol de la misma manera que lo hacía su abuelo para crear un puente.

Katara: ¡Piecito, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

Sokka yendo a ayudar a Piecito: ¡Buena idea!

Sokka usó su espada para cortar las raíces del árbol para que cayera.

Piecito: ¡Rápido, venid por el árbol!

Después de Piecito y Sokka cruzaron Zuko con Chomper en brazos, seguidos de Aang, Katara, Cera, Petrie y Suki. En un momento Cera estuvo a punto de caerse por el peso, pero por suerte Suki y Katara la ayudaron a seguir.

Suki: ¡Cera, aguanta ahí!

Katara: ¡Vamos, arriba!

Aang: ¡Patito, Púas, Toph, daos prisa!

Patito: Chicos, tengo mucho miedo.

Toph: Pues yo más, no puedo ver nada a través del tronco.

Púas subió a su lomo a Patito y también a Toph y pasó tranquilamente el tronco hacia el otro lado.

Piecito: Ya casi está.

Toph abrazando a Púas: Muchas gracias Púas.

Ozzy: Yo primero, yo siempre tengo que ser el primero.

Katara: ¡Cuidado, ahí vienen!

Zuko: No lo creo.

Sokka y Zuko apuntaron con sus espadas a Ozzy, obligándole a retroceder.

Sokka: De eso nada, tú no pasas al otro lado.

Ozzy: ¿Y me lo vais a impedir vosotros?

Zuko: No, nosotros no (señala la lava, que empieza a quemar el tronco).

Zuko también debilitó el puente cortando parte del otro extremo e incendiándolo.

Ozzy cayendo: ¿Eh?, AAAAAHHHHH.

Strut: ¡Ozzy espérame! (Salta al vacío) AAAAHHHH.

Aang: Y ahí van de nuevo al fondo.

Katara: ¡Y no volváis! Sí, lo conseguimos.

Cera: ¿Sabéis?, si esto fuera un juego, nunca en la vida me gustaría volver a jugarlo.

Toph: No podría estar más de acuerdo. (Sintiendo algo grande y cercano), ¡Oh no, esto no es posible!

Al momento de lo que dijo Toph, aparecieron a su lado los 2 Dentiagudos que entraron al valle, y les miraron con malas intenciones.

Sokka: (Grita de terror), ¡Dentiagudos!

Petrie: ¡¿Alguien saber qué hacer?!

Piecito: ¡Corred!

Suki: ¡¿Sabéis?, entre los ladrones de huevos y estos gigantes, prefiero lo primero!

Los Dentiagudos intentaron atraparles, pero solo mordieron trozos de hierba y rocas. Tras escupirlas se pusieron a perseguirles. Pero la presencia de los carnívoros gigantes no había pasado desapercibida para los habitantes del valle por los rugidos.

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Dentiagudos, en este valle?

Abuelo de Piecito: Debemos avisar a los demás.

Mientras los Cuellilargos fueron a alertar al valle, los chicos seguían huyendo de los predadores. En un momento, Cera intentó esconderse en un círculo de rocas, pero Katara viendo que estaba muy expuesta, la animó a seguir antes de que los depredadores la pisaran. Llegó un momento en que los Dentiagudos siguieron su camino derribando árboles, pero los chicos se habían escondido.

Petrie: Esos monstruos dar mucho susto.

Aang: ¿Pero qué hacen esos 2 aquí?

Suki: Creía que los Dentiagudos no podían entrar en el valle.

Toph: Pues están aquí, ya lo has visto.

Patito: ¿Cómo habrán logrado entrar?

Piecito: Creo que la culpa es nuestra.

Cera: ¿Cómo que es nuestra?, nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

Sokka: Pues que yo recuerde Piecito tiene razón: provocamos un derrumbe que hizo un agujero en la Gran Pared.

Zuko: Justo cuando perseguimos a los Devoradores de Huevos.

Cera: Ah sí, es verdad.

Piecito se alarmó al oír un rugido cercano y ver a un Cuellilargo y uno de los Dentiagudos luchando.

Piecito: ¡Abuelo, tengo que hacer algo!

Cera: ¡Piecito tu abuelo es mayor, puede ocuparse de ese viejo Dentiagudo!

Piecito: ¡No, me necesita!

Aang: ¡Pero no puedes hacer mucho contra eso tú solo, espera!

Aang fue tras Piecito para protegerle y luchar contra el Dentiagudo, sin saber que su acto había animado a Chomper a seguirle.

Katara: ¡Chomper no, es muy peligroso, quédate aquí! ¡Aang, Chomper va detrás de ti!

Toph: Y nosotros, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

Sokka: Cierto, ya derrotamos antes a un Dentiagudo y podemos volver a hacerlo, pero necesitamos un plan.

El abuelo de Piecito usaba la cola para mantener a raya al Dentiagudo, incluso logró derribarlo al agua. Pero este se levantó y derribó al Cuellilargo de un cabezazo. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera hacer más, un Volador (Pteranodon) que no era nadie más que la madre de Petrie captó su atención para distraerlo mientras el abuelo de Piecito se retiraba por el agua. Entonces una ráfaga de aire fuerte golpeó al Dentiagudo en la cabeza.

Aang: ¡Eh tú, sí te estoy hablando a ti, píllame si puedes!

Madre de Petrie: ¡Aang no!

Aang: ¡No te preocupes, me he enfrentado a cosas peores que los Dentiagudos, vete!

Aang seguía provocando al Dentiagudo haciendo que le siguiera por donde vino él, obligando a Piecito a retirarse. Mientras corría, Piecito vio en el suelo una liana que llegaba hasta otro árbol donde Chomper cogió con la boca el otro extremo.

Piecito: ¡Chomper, prepárate para tirar! ¡Aang, por aquí!

Al ver lo que tramaban, Aang siguió guiando al Dentiagudo hasta la trampa.

Aang: ¡Ya!

Al oír la señal, los dos pequeños dinosaurios tiraron de los extremos de la liana haciendo tropezar y caer al gigante.

Aang: ¡Muy bien hecho, vamos con los demás!

Mientras se retiraban, el gran carnívoro, enfadado por el truco, se levantó y continúo persiguiéndoles.

Cera: ¡Chicos, venid aquí!

Todos se escondieron en una pequeña cueva donde el Dentiagudo no podía alcanzarles, aunque sí les asustó mucho intentando sacarlos. De repente sintió unos golpes en la cabeza producidos por unos cocos que lanzaban Patito y Petrie en lo alto de un árbol.

Petrie riendo: Buena puntería Patito.

Patito riendo: Gracias Petrie, (lanza otro coco). Trágate eso, Dentiagudo viejo y malo.

También le pusieron caras de burla que incitaron al predador a atacar el árbol donde estaban. Por suerte Toph y Katara acudieron al rescate.

Toph: ¡Ya vamos chicos!

Toph le golpeó el pie con una roca afilada que surgió del suelo y Katara le hizo un corte en la cola usando un látigo de agua, lo que lo enfureció más y usó la cola para aplastarlas, pero solo quedaron aturdidas por el temblor del impacto.

Cera: ¡Aguantad chicas!

Cera golpeó su pata embistiendo, aunque solo logró captar su atención y que le siguiera hacia una trampa junto a una ladera, en cuya cima estaban Púas, Sokka y Suki preparados para empujar una roca enorme.

Cera: ¡Chicos, ya llego!

Sokka: ¡Ahora chicos, empujad!

Los 3 empujaron la enorme roca que cayó justo en la cabeza del Dentiagudo, que por el golpe se desmayó y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Acto seguido, Cera se reunió con los demás que bajaron de la ladera.

Suki: Lo hemos logrado, hemos acabado con ese tonto Dentiagudo.

Pero para su horror, el segundo Dentiagudo apareció de entre los árboles.

Cera: ¡Ah, aquí está el otro!

Sokka: ¡Vamos al refugio!

Se dirigieron hacia la cueva donde se refugiaron antes, todos salvo Púas que se quedó paralizado de miedo, mientras se le acercaba el depredador.

Petrie: ¡Púas!

Patito: ¡No te quedes ahí Púas, corre!

Púas estaba demasiado asustado para correr al tener al Dentiagudo delante, por lo que Patito decidió hacer una locura: saltó entre los árboles y se puso en la cabeza del carnívoro.

Petrie: ¡Patito!

Patito: ¡Deja en paz a mi hermanito sucio monstruo! (Le pega una patada a la nariz del Dentiagudo).

Aunque la acción de Patito permitió a Púas ponerse a salvo, ahora era ella la que estaba en apuros, debido a que el Dentiagudo quería quitársela de encima. Por suerte, sus gritos de auxilio llegaron hasta los adultos.

Abuela de Piecito: Es uno de nuestros pequeños.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Patito!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Por aquí, deprisa!

Mientras acudían al rescate, Patito intentaba resistir todo lo que podía, agarrándose a los agujeros nasales.

Patito: ¡Socorro!

Su situación empeoró cuando apareció el otro Dentiagudo que ya se había recuperado.

Petrie: ¡Ya voy Patito!

A Patito se le acababa el tiempo, pues el otro gigante ya estaba abriendo la boca para morder.

Patito: ¡Socorro!

Pero en el último momento llegó Petrie y cogió a Patito antes de que el Dentiagudo atacara, mordiendo a su compañero. Los dos pequeños aterrizaron a pies de un árbol, pero no estaban a salvo, pues el enfado de los Dentiagudos entre ellos no duro mucho, ya que volvieron a centrar su atención en ellos. Por suerte un muro de fuego se interpuso entre ellos y los carnívoros. Al girarse vieron que estas llamas las estaban invocando Aang y Zuko aprovechando su miedo al fuego, pero no duro mucho, pues los predadores usaron sus patas y colas para lanzarles tierra, tanto al muro de llamas como a ellos.

Aang tapándose los ojos: ¡No, me ha entrado polvo en los ojos!

Zuko: ¡No puedo ver a donde disparo!

Katara: ¡Aang, Zuko, Patito, Petrie, salid de ahí, os van a atacar!

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Dejad en paz a nuestros pequeños!

Por fin llegó la ayuda: los adultos llegaron al sitio y empezaron a luchar contra los Dentiagudos. Los abuelos de Piecito atizaron a uno con sus colas, mientras que el padre de Cera embestía al otro derribándolo, mientras los chicos miraban la pelea.

Piecito: Mirad como pelean los mayores.

Cera: ¡Sacúdele, Papa!

Sokka: ¡Eso es, a por ellos!

Toph: ¡Esto es un verdadero espectáculo!

Al verse en inferioridad numérica, ambos depredadores se retiraron hacia el bosque, dando la victoria a los adultos, haciendo que los pequeños se reunieran con sus familiares, excepto Chomper, que se sentía triste y solo al ver que él no tenía padres ni parientes como sus amigos, así que se marchó.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Esos malditos Dentiagudos ya no se atreverán a volver por aquí.

Abuela de Piecito: Lo que no comprendo es como han conseguido entrar en el valle.

Abuelo de Piecito: Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Hasta ahora nunca había pasado.

Señor Coladepúas: Es un misterio.

Entonces los mayores dirigieron su atención hacia los pequeños y los humanos.

Toph: ¿Eh, que?

Abuela de Piecito: Chicos, ¿sabéis por donde entraron los Dentiagudos?

Los pequeños dinosaurios miraron a Patito, insistiendo que ella no lo contará mientras ponían caras inocentes.

Patito: Pues la verdad, no no no no.

Abuela de Piecito: Piecito.

Piecito: ¿Yo?, pues, pues…

Padre de Cera (Topps): Cera.

Cera: Bueno, verás…

Aang: Chicos, ¿pero que os pasa, es que se os han comido la lengua los Dentiagudos?

Sokka: (Suspiro de aguante), vamos a tener que decirlo nosotros.

Suki: Cuando perseguimos a los ladrones de huevos al Misterioso Más Allá…

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿El Misterioso Más Allá?

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Ladrones de huevos?

Katara: Cayeron algunas rocas que hicieron un gran agujero.

Abuelo de Piecito: Es evidente que por ahí entraron los Dentiagudos.

Abuela de Piecito: Debemos cerrar la entrada inmediatamente.

Piecito: Quiero ayudar.

Abuelo de Piecito: No Piecito, es demasiado peligroso. Tú y los demás pequeños tenéis que quedaros aquí con vuestros amigos, estaréis más seguros con ellos. ¿Por cierto como podemos cerrar la entrada?

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Alguna idea?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Lo que sea hay que hacerlo deprisa.

Cera: Pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí, les voy a ayudar tanto si quieren como si no quieren.

Toph: No te equivoques Cera, estoy de acuerdo pero no hagamos las cosas más difíciles.

Zuko: Esperad un momento, no estamos todos. ¿Dónde está Chomper?

Katara: ¿Le ha visto alguno?

Cera: ¡Chomper!

Patito: ¡Chomper, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Petrie: No, mí no verle por ninguna parte.

Piecito: Tengo que encontrarle, debe estar por ahí solo.

Cera: Pero Piecito, tu abuelo te ha dicho que te quedes aquí.

Patito: Se va a meter en un lio muy muy gordo.

Aang: No os preocupéis, seguiré a Piecito para que no le pase nada.

Katara: Bien, y de paso busca a Chomper.

La pareja de Dentiagudos paseaban por el bosque continuando su búsqueda, pero no vieron a Chomper que estaba muy cerca, vagando a su antojo. Pero por suerte, alguien más le había encontrado.

Piecito: Chomper, cuanto me alegro de verte.

Aang: Así que estas aquí.

Chomper: (Le da lametones a los 2).

Piecito: Jajajaja, nada de dar mordiscos ¿eh?

Aang: Ya podemos volver con los demás.

Sin embargo su momento de felicidad se arruinó cuando les descubrieron los Dentiagudos y se pusieron a perseguirles.

Aang: ¡Deprisa seguidme!

Piecito: ¡Vamos, más deprisa!

Los 3 corrieron por un tronco caído, pero Piecito cayó dentro y se le atascó una pata en el tronco.

Aang: ¡Piecito, ¿estás bien?!

Piecito: ¡No os paréis chicos, salvaos vosotros!

Aang: ¡No nos vamos sin ti!

Mientras Aang intentaba sacar a Piecito del tronco, los Dentiagudos llegaron donde estaban. Aang se puso en posición de lucha para proteger a Piecito y Chomper, y este último sentía una sensación extraña hacia los grandes carnívoros, pero los rugidos combinados de los 2 gigantes cazadores asustaron a Aang, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y colgar del tronco, por lo que Chomper intentó defenderlos a ambos rugiendo de forma amenazante. Al imitar sus rugidos, los Dentiagudos se quedaron confusos y a la vez sorprendidos por alguna razón desconocida. Uno de ellos se acercó a Chomper.

Piecito: ¡No, cuidado!

Aang: Espera Piecito, aquí pasa algo, no se muestran hostiles ni agresivos, sino curiosos. ¿Por Chomper?

El Dentiagudo que se acercó hizo algo que no esperaban, le dio un beso a Chomper, en forma de lametón, y luego este se subió a su cabeza, y luego se acercó a la cabeza de su compañero. Parecían estar haciendo arrumacos de cariño a Chomper, por lo que reveló lo que ellos estaban buscando: a él, su bebe. Eran los padres de Chomper.

Aang: Es increíble, no habían venido buscando alimento, sino a Chomper, pero porque…

Piecito: Esta claro que son su papa y su mama.

Aang con lágrimas de alegría: Desde luego que sí. Cuanto me alegro por Chomper.

La familia Dentiagudo emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. Aang logró sacar a Piecito del tronco con su cayado.

Aang: Ahora tenemos un motivo para ir a la Gran Pared, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Chomper y sus padres vuelvan a casa antes de que la entrada se cierre.

Piecito: Vamos a avisar a los demás y a ir a la Gran Pared antes que los mayores.

Aang: Tú adelántate, vas más rápido que yo.

Pero cuando Aang iba a abrir su planeador para seguir a Piecito, los Devoradores de Huevos aparecieron de la nada.

Ozzy: Ya nos hemos cansado de ti y de tus trucos, chico. Vamos a acabar contigo de una vez por todas.

Aang: ¡Antes tendréis que pillarme!

Aang se puso a usar el control de la tierra para ir a más velocidad, pero los ladrones se abalanzaron sobre él, atrapándolo.

Aang: ¡Soltadme!

Strut: Oye Ozzy, ¿le tiramos desde la Gran Pared? Sería muy divertido.

Ozzy: Pues, sí.

La escena cambia a Chomper y sus padres que ya estaban muy cerca de la entrada al Misterioso Más Allá. Cuando se dirigen hacia la entrada, se oye un grito muy familiar para Chomper, que va a investigar subiendo la ladera.

Aang totalmente atado con lianas: ¡Soltadme, o lo lamentareis!

Ozzy: Lo que lamentamos es no haberte hecho esto muchísimo antes niño entrometido, despídete del mundo, bicho raro.

Pero el que sujetaba a Aang se retiró al ver una sombra de Dentiagudo en las rocas.

Strut temeroso: Es, es…

Ozzy: Ah por favor, te estas tragando otra vez el truco de la sombra. Mira (señalando a Chomper).

Aang: ¡Chomper, corre!

Strut agarrando a Chomper: ¡Ya te tengo!

Ozzy: Te confieso que me gustabas más cuando eras un huevo.

Aang: ¡Dejadlo en paz!, (entrando en su estado Avatar).

Ozzy: ¿Y qué es lo que vas a…? , aaaahhhh.

Aang en su estado Avatar: ¡Ahora veréis!

Ozzy oyendo rugidos: ¿Qué es eso? (Gritos).

Los padres de Chomper atacaron a los Devoradores de Huevos al ver como trataban a su hijo, y se pusieron furiosos.

Strut: ¡Ese chico es un…, ha invocado a los Dentiagudos!

Mientras sus padres perseguían a los Devoradores de Huevos, Chomper liberó a Aang rompiendo las lianas mientras él salía del estado Avatar.

Aang: Muchas gracias Chomper, espero no haberte asustado.

Chomper: (Niega con la cabeza).

Piecito llegando: ¡Chicos!, ¿estáis bien? Vámonos.

Ozzy y Strut corriendo y gritando: ¡Nos van a comer vivos, sálvese quien pueda!

Los ladrones se fueron huyendo con los padres de Chomper tras ellos hacia el Misterioso Más Allá. Entonces Aang y Piecito vieron llegar a los dinosaurios adultos.

Abuela de Piecito: Deprisa.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tenemos que cerrar la entrada lo antes posible.

Aang: Vamos Chomper, tienes que reunirte con tus padres.

Piecito: ¡Están a punto de cerrar la entrada! Tienes que marcharte ya.

Como Chomper no quería abandonar a sus amigos, Piecito se vio obligado a cogerle de la cola y llevarle hasta la entrada, pero ambos estaban tristes.

Piecito: No podemos seguir cuidando de ti Chomper, nosotros también somos pequeños, (Chomper le hace arrumacos) sí, claro que te echaremos de menos.

Aang: Pero tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día, y ahora ve, deprisa.

A los 2 se les derramaron lágrimas de tristeza al ver marchar a Chomper, lo mismo que a los demás cuando llegaron.

Cera: Adiós Chomper.

Katara: Adiós Chomper, cuídate bien.

Patito: Adiós Chomper.

Sokka: Te echaremos de menos.

Un rato después los chicos se reunieron con la manada de adultos frente a la entrada del valle.

Abuelo de Piecito: Chicos, ¿estáis seguros de que visteis como se marcharon los Dentiagudos?

Aang: Desde luego, han vuelto al Misterioso Más Allá.

Abuelo de Piecito: Supongo que sabrás, Piecito, que me has desobedecido.

Piecito: Y lo siento mucho abuelo, pero es que tenía que solucionar unas cosas.

Abuelo de Piecito: Lo sé muy bien Piecito, como sé que llegara el día en el que comprenderás porque tu abuela y yo nos preocupamos tanto por ti.

Piecito: Me parece que ya sé porque os preocupáis tanto abuelo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Bien, eso significa que ya no volverás a alejarte de la manada.

Piecito: ¿Listos chicos?

Aang y Toph: ¡Listos!

Su abuelo colocó a Piecito en una cornisa con un arbolito que bajó mientras su abuelo coloco una roca encima como una catapulta. Al mismo tiempo los demás adultos se prepararon para empujar rocas por encima del paso.

Abuelo de Piecito: Atención todo el mundo, preparados, ¡empujad, empujad!

Todos los adultos empujaron las rocas para bloquear el acceso al valle. Después, usando el control de la tierra, Aang y Toph derribaron otra columna de rocas por encima. Y por último, Piecito recibió la señal para soltar el árbol y lanzar la roca contra un montón que cayó, completando el bloqueo.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Allá van!

Toph: ¡Muy bien!

Aang: Lo hemos conseguido.

Piecito: Ya está, los Dentiagudos ya no podrán volver a entrar.

Luego por la tarde estaban todos jugando a algo parecido a la gallinita ciega, uno que gustaba mucho a Toph porque casi siempre ganaba.

Sokka: Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos a nuestro hogar. Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí.

Cera: ¿Es que os tenéis que ir ya?

Suki: Eso me temo. Pero no os preocupéis, pues volveremos a veros muy pronto.

Patito: Supongo que también tenéis que iros a casa con los vuestros, sí sí sí sí.

Katara: Hasta la próxima.

Piecito: Adiós.

Zuko: Cuidaos bien.

Toph: Y no os metáis en líos, solo hasta que regresemos nosotros.

Aang: Volveremos para tener más aventuras, adiós.

Todos los niños dinosaurios se despidieron del equipo Avatar mientras ellos cruzaban el recién aparecido portal. Pero no fueron los únicos que se fueron a casa.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Patito, Púas, a cenar!

Patito: Ya es hora de ir a casa, sí sí sí sí.

Madre de Petrie: ¡Petrie!

Petrie: ¡Mi ir, mama!

Piecito y Cera: Adiós, hasta mañana. (Risas).

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera!

Cera: Hasta mañana Piecito.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito.

Abuela de Piecito: Cariño, ¿tienes hambre?

Piecito: Abuela, abuelo, he cambiado de opinión respecto a algo.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿De qué se trata, Piecito?

Piecito: Bueno, admito que me gusta ser pequeño, aunque sigo deseando hacerme grande.

Sus abuelos le hicieron arrumacos con cariño por sus palabras, ya que su nieto ya entendía la suerte de poder disfrutar de su infancia en el valle. Durante el momento Canta con Nosotros, se observan múltiples especies de dinosaurios, reptiles y animales viviendo en paz y armonía (Saurolophus, Apatosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Pteranodon, Euoplocephalus, Scutosaurus, Moschops, Parasaurolophus, Palaeobatrachus y Archelon).

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción completa: Nuestro Gran Valle-Peaceful Valley-Título original)

(¿Dónde estáis muchachos?, aquí, aquí, ¿Que hacemos hoy?, no sé)

(¿Queréis jugar conmigo?, bueno, sí sí, aquí estoy)

(Cada nube en el cielo que veo pasar, me recuerda que la fantasía puede ser realidad, sí sí sí sí sí, ¡Venga!)

(Vamos, vamos a jugar, que contentos estamos de disfrutar en nuestro valle, poder correr y pasarlo bien)

(De noche y de día, de día, de día, hay mucho que ver)

(Sorpresas y alegrías, sorpresas, alegrías, jugar y comer, jeje)

(Y vivimos aquí, en el valle feliz, donde disfrutar, bajo el cielo azul, y así poder soñar, sí sí sí sí sí)

(Vamos, vamos a jugar, que contentos estamos de disfrutar en nuestro valle, poder correr y pasarlo bien)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros)

FIN.


End file.
